Yesterday's Feelings
by Jillie062
Summary: Daisuke thinks aout his feelings for Hikari. [Kenkari] [Oneshot]


Rather than write my English essay, I decided to write this.

Point of View: Daisuke

**Yesterday's Feelings **

Yagami Hikari, the Chosen Child of Light, is the most beautiful girl I've ever met. She also happens to be my best friend's girlfriend.

I've crushed on Hikari since grade school. She was my first true friend. I remember when we met; I was sitting alone on the leftmost swing on our school's playground, twisting in circles and waiting for recess to end. I really wanted to go play football with the other kids, but none of them liked me.

Then, as if she had descended from the sky, a pretty little girl in a pale pink dress was standing beside me, asking if I minded if she sat next to me. Up until that moment I thought girls had cooties and would have never allowed a _girl_ to sit beside me, but there was no way I was going to turn her down.

I found out that her name was Hikari and that her favorite animal was a cat. She invited me to play football in the park with her and her brother after school that day. She said she wasn't that good, but that her brother would make it fun.

We were friends from that day on. Hikari and I were in the same class for the next several years, so I was able to see her everyday. She helped me to stop worrying about what other people thought of me and to live life how I wanted to. But she could also see when I tried to pretend that I wasn't bothered by things that really did get to me.

Life was pretty much perfect up until grade seven. I was going to ask Hikari to be my girlfriend, but some smuck named Takeru moved to Odaiba and started talking to her. Okay, so Takeru happened to be an old friend of Hikari's, but I started getting worried that I was going to lose my best friend.

So, I ended up acting like a complete idiot whenever Hikari and Takeru were together. I started referring to her as 'My Girl' and calling TK by the wrong name. It made things difficult because I was the figurehead leader of the Chosen Children, but Hikari and Takeru were the real leaders.

I fought Takeru on everything, never understanding why Hikari sided with him. I get it now—they knew more things about the Digital World than I did; I was only leader by name. Still, I was too stubborn and spiteful to acknowledge that Takeru had good ideas.

We were rivals for the longest time—up until grade ten at least. Then one day my best friend Ichijouji Ken asked me if it was alright for him to ask Hikari out. I didn't believe it; my best friend wanted to date the girl of my dreams!

I consented, but only because I thought Hikari was going to turn him down. I never thought she would date him without Taichi's approval, and Taichi wasn't a big fan of Ken. But they had their first date only two days after Ken spoke with me.

It's been two years, seven months, and thirteen days since Ken and Hikari have started dating. The day is etched into my memory like a branding, hot and painful and permanent.

It's amusing almost; I was speaking to Takeru about it the other day. I can appreciate now what a great person Takeru is, being able to let go of his crush on Hikari and let her be happy with Ken.

Me? Not so much. I told Takeru, just as I've assured Ken and Hikari, that my crush was just a simple infatuation that faded over time. But the truth, the agonizing truth, is that I'll never get over Hikari. She's my one and only; my first love, my last love, my reason for continuing on. I can take comfort in the fact that she's happy, but I wish it was me who made her smile. She has a wonderful smile; her eyes brighten ever so subtly, like a secret is being shared, and her cheeks flush a soft shade of pink.

I've tried to convince myself to move on and find someone to love who will love me back. But it's hard when yesterday's feelings stay with me through each new day

(0)

Wow, that was pretty horrible, but really, an English essay, or a poor attempt at Daisuke angst? Daisuke wins. Maybe I'll just delete it later.


End file.
